


Not Like Buffy

by unibadger2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Jokes, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Supernatural Reader insert, Vampires, am i a professional yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unibadger2/pseuds/unibadger2
Summary: “I became a hunter because I wanted to be like Buffy. This isn’t anything like Buffy,” you grunted, readjusting your grip on the machete in your hand. Your back was pressed against Dean’s, and the two of you were swinging your blades at any vampire that came within spitting distance. Well, decapitating distance. Same thing.





	Not Like Buffy

You thought back to your life choices and thought about what you might have done to ever deserve this. Sure, you didn’t play very well with others and had a bit of a temper, but you didn’t think that warranted being charged head on by a group of pissed off vampires with knives. Very sharp knives, might you add.

“I became a hunter because I wanted to be like Buffy. This isn’t anything like Buffy,” you grunted, readjusting your grip on the machete in your hand. Your back was pressed against Dean’s, and the two of you were swinging your blades at any vampire that came within spitting distance. Well, decapitating distance. Same thing.

“Sorry to disappoint you, sweetheart, but unlike your hairdryer, things aren’t usually as seen on TV,” Dean chuckled from behind you. Blood splattered onto your face, and you resisted the urge to wipe it away.

“Well, actually, I remember you ordering that one yoga DVD you saw on TV when you thought nobody was around, and you seemed to enjoy it very much.” Your best friend whirled around and spun you around, an indignant look on his face. Okay, so you were doing this. Time to bring out the big guns.

“You shut your mouth.”

“Creative, Dean.”

“At least I don’t order things off of other people's credit cards like a teenager who still lives in her mom’s basement.”

“Those aren’t your credit cards, Dean, you don’t even use your real name!” Nailed it.

“So?” The two of you stood there in the middle of the old barn, covered in blood and glaring at each other. Then, almost in sync, you noticed the sudden silence. The vampires were... gone?

“There were at least a dozen of them, what did they do, pack up and go on a family road trip?” Dean scoffed, looking around. You sniffed the air, wrinkling your nose.

“Hey, Dean, do you smell gasoline?” Dean took in a deep breath, and his eyes widened. He shoved your shoulder, not gently either, the jerk.

“Go, go!” he yelled, pushing you towards the exit. You raced out of the door as an explosion went off behind you, sending you crashing forward onto the dirt ground. You landed on your stomach, knocking the air out of your lungs.

Dean groaned from beside you. “Hey, (Y/N)?”

“Yeah?”

“Next time, try not to get distracted, okay, vampire slayer?”

“Screw yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [writing-winchester](https://writing-winchester.tumblr.com/); I'm taking requests!


End file.
